It's Been So Long
by LjDamz1119
Summary: So yeah... I made my first FNaF Fanfic. I'm not writing the summary since i don't have one and that i have little time to write one. Anyways, you may have noticed that Foxy isn't included in the characters... don't hate, He just couldn't fit there (max of 4). Read the story if you want to and i hope you like it. NO PIC YET. Title isn't based off the song... well, partly.
1. Mike

**What is going dudes and dudettes, it's me, Lj Derp (formerly Lj Damz). Some of you may not know me but just check my profile and you'll know.**

**And yes, I'm Faz Lj :D**

**Anyways, after fanning over FNaF and thinking about it, I've decided to write my own fic. This story involves my own theory to the game's story which is closely related to popular theories, anyways, on to the story!**

**•~~•~~•~~•**

_"Mike? Mike? Come down sweety, your friends are here." A motherly voice called out for her son. Soon enough, a young boy, just about the age of eight, came down the steps of his household._

_"They're here?" Mike asked as he got excited._

_"Yes there are. There outside waiting now hurry up." His mom replied as she and Mike walked to the front door. She opened up the door to see four kids standing there, waiting patiently for their friend._

_"Hey guys! Are your ready to go to Freddy's?" Mike greeted as his mother closed the door to the house._

_"Yeah! I can't wait!" A boy, about a year older than Mike and who wore a grayish cap, replied._

_"Me too. I can't wait to play at the arcade!" Another boy said, who looked much younger than Mike but he still was the same age with him and was wearing a blue jacket._

_"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mike's mom said as she headed to her car and opened up the door to the backseat._

_"Last one in is a rotten egg!" A girl, about the same age as Mike and who had a ponytail and blond hair, said as she ran and got into the car._

_"Hey, no fair!" The boy with the blue jacket said as he went in the car._

_"Those two always challenge each other." Another boy, who wore glasses and was the same age with the boy who wears the gray cap, said as he walked towards the car._

_"Surprising that they aren't siblings." The boy with the gray cap said which made the three boys laugh._

_"Alright, let's get in guys." Mike said as he got in the front seat, being son of the driver and all. Then they took off and headed eastwards to a nearby pizzeria._

_When they got there, it was near lunch and the kids instantly got off the car as soon as the engine halted to a stop. Mike fell behind with his mom as both them followed the four into the pizzeria._

_Oh, silly me, I forgot to describe Mike's friends even Mike himself. Well, let's start off with Mike shall we?_

_Mike is just a normal kid in the neighborhood. His last name is Schmidt, Mike being the first. He has four best buddies one of which is a girl while the rest are boys. He loves to head to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria where he is right now and hang out with his best of friends. Speaking of his friends, let's get to know them._

_The boy who wears the grayish cap is named Fred and that gray cap he wears is his signature look. He loves to sing and pull pranks when he wants to. He also loves going to Freddy's, to be exact, all of them loves to, and his favorite animatronic is Freddy Fazbear the... bear, which is kinda coincidental when his first name is almost just as the same with the character's name._

_Next up, the boy with the glasses who's name is Felix. He has trouble seeing things without glasses yet that didn't stop him from visiting the pizzeria. He likes to act and perform although he prefers to act on any role that involves being a pirate and such. He even dreams to become a sailor when he grows up. The animatronic which he likes the most at Freddy's is of course Foxy the Pirate Fox which is also Mike's favorite._

_Mike's third best bud is a girl who's blond and always has a ponytail. Her name is Kathy and she loves to eat... yet she isn't even fat. She is just like any girl, sweet, lovable and caring but get in her bad side and she can be a pain. Among the animatronics at Freddy's, she likes Bonnie the rabbit the most probably since she likes rabbits._

_Last but not the least was the kid who wears the blue jacket. He's name is Ben and he likes to play different musical instruments primarily the guitar. He likes to wear jackets and likes to play pranks as well with Fred. His favorite animatronic at Freddy's is Chica the chicken. No one knows why he likes that animatronic although he says that he just likes it and the fact that he used to live in a chicken farm until they moved into the neighborhood._

_Anyways, continuing on, as they entered the pizzeria, all of them immediately headed to where they wanted to be except for Mike as he stayed with his mom for some instructions and rules._

_"Alright, Mike, I'll go find us a table while you go have some fun with your friends... just don't break any rules here." Mike's mom said as she let go off Mike's hand and turned to leave but almost bumped into a yellow version of Freddy the bear._

_"G-Good day ma'am!" Freddy said in a child-friendly robotic voice._

_"Oh... these things always creep me out." Mike's mom said as she went around the animatronic and looked to go find a table. Mike looked at Freddy for a while who was blankly staring at space. Although Mike after looking at him for a few seconds, he too got creeped out by the bear and thought something was off about it. He almost jumped when the bear turned Hus head to look at him and spoke up._

_"G-Good day to you little one!" The animatronic said in the same robotic voice. Mike immediately went away from the bear and walked to where his friends were at but that yellow Freddy was still odd to Mike. Mike knows that there's a yellow Freddy at the pizzeria already since it was added in a few weeks ago but something about the robot was just off._

_Mike also noticed the robotic voice was a bit... different, as if it was trying to sound robotic and child-friendly. Even what the character said was off. Mike never heard a character say 'Good day to you little one' he mostly hears them say 'Hello/Hi', 'Good day ma'am/sir/miss', or 'Have a fun day'. But he thinks it's just a new featured added in since he's heard that Freddy's was having minor additions._

_As Mike walked to go see his friends, he saw Felix and Fred heading over to Kids cove while Kathy and Ben were busy playing arcade games. He decided to go follow Felix and Fred since he doesn't like to disturb Kathy and Ben's game and also that he thinks that those two look cute together when they play... okay, what did I just type?!_

_Anyways, when he got to the Kids Cove, something caught the corner of Mike's eye. He turned his head left and saw an animatronic which looked like a fox... but was looking like it was dismantled and reassembled in a wrong way._

_"That's Vixen." A voice spoke up almost startling Mike. He looked to his right to see Felix and Fred. "Some adults here say that she was here to entertain the kids." Fred said as he looked at the busted up robot._

_"But it ended up getting destroyed by some kids who couldn't keep their hands to themselves." Felix added in as he stared at it._

_"Why couldn't they fix it?" Mike ask the two._

_"I heard that there's no use in fixing Vixen. The kids would just break her again. So I'm guessing its just a toy for the kids to break and make right here." Fred replied then started to go find Mike's mom since he was getting hungry. Felix also followed him since he too felt hungry and that the pirate show would still start in a hour or so. Mike looked at Vixen for one last time before he headed off to go back with his mom but another thing caught his attention._

_A metal door at the end of the hall._

_That door has been there for a long time and Mike knew it was off limits. But he always wondered what was in there but couldn't get the chance to peek inside. A sign on the door says that the room is for Parts & Services which made Mike even more curious. He looked around him if they were anyone around and he was lucky no one was, so, he decided to go check in there just for a short while._

_As he headed the metal door, he heard Felix from behind him speak up._

_"Hey Mike, Yellow Freddy is giving out free cake! Come on, let's get some!" He heard Felix making him turn around quickly and look at him._

_"Really? Let's go then!" Mike said to avoid any suspicion as he followed Felix who was ahead of him. They were both getting near the place and saw that Yellow Freddy was indeed giving out free cakes and Ben, Kathy, and Fred were one of the kids to be given some. But Mike got the feeling of going to the toilet so he spoke up._

_"Hey Felix, I need to go pee so I'll be there later." Mike said as he redirected his route to the bathroom. Felix nodded and continued his way to Freddy._

_A few minutes later, Mike came back out of the restroom and headed to where he saw Freddy giving out cake, but when he went there, Freddy was gone along with the kids._

_"Aw man, I missed the free cake." Mike said as he looked around for his friends but couldn't see them. He looked everywhere but after a short while, he gave up and went back to his mom who seems to be talking with someone on the phone nearby._

_"Mom, have you've seen any of my friends?" Mike asked as he went near his mother, disturbing her talk on the phone._

_"Wait one minute Mike." His mom said as she got back on the call. She listened to the person on the phone, while nodding her head a few times and saying something Mike couldn't quite hear, then hanged up before going back to Mike._

_"Mike, sweety, I think we're going to have lunch on the go since I have an important meeting in a couple of minutes." Mike's mom said as she hurriedly placed her phone in her purse. "Come on." She added as she started ahead of Mike and hurried to the pizzeria entrance._

_"But what about-" Mike started but his mom was in hurry that she ignored him. Mike watched his mom head to the exit then looked around for his friends to see if they were around._

_"Mike, let's go!" His mom called out, interrupting Mike's search for his friends._

_"I'm coming mom." He said before looking around one last time and sighing. He then headed over to the exit with his head hung low. When he got out, his mom was already at their car and started the engine as Mike slowly made his way there._

_-BEEP BEEP- "Hurry up Mike!" His mom called out as she honked on the car horn, still, Mike slowly walked._

_"Mike!" His mom called out before honking again._

_-BEEP BEEP-_

_-BEEP BEEP-_

-BEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEP-

The sound of Mike's alarm clock rang. Mike lazily placed his hand on the clock to stop the alarm and moaned a bit. He got up from his bed and looked around him, still half asleep. He yawned as he scratched his head then got off his bed and headed to the bathroom.

He got in front of his bathroom sink and looked at himself through the bathroom mirror. There stood a twenty-six year old Mike Schmidt as he examined his face. He still had bags under his eyes since he newly waked up and his face didn't have that much of difference from his eight year old version. But what really stands out on his face was the scar that starts just above his left eyebrow and reaches to the top right of his forehead.

Mike couldn't remember how he got the scar and he hides the scar by either using his front hair or by wearing a cap. But since he was in an apartment which is technically his home, he didn't bother to hide it.

After Mike refreshed himself and got himself fully awake, he headed to his small kitchen and prepared breakfast. He prepared some bread and some coffee and as he waited for either the coffee to finish brewing or bread turn to toast, he got the newspaper outside his apartment door since the landlord actually hands out newspaper to each apartment every morning.

Mike placed the newspaper on the small dining table and got the coffee and toast. He placed some butter on the toast and took a bite off of it. As he ate his breakfast, he decided to check the newspaper for anything new.

"Alright, let's see if there's anything interesting here." Mike said as he held the newspaper in his left hand while he held his coffee mug on the other. As he scanned through the pages of some useless and boring stuff, he came across a help wanted add from a pizzeria.

"'Local pizzeria needs a new security guard for night watch, $120 a week.' Sounds good to me, all the other jobs are boring even if they had higher pay. I might take this job since it's just watching over some food joint." Mike said to himself as he placed his now empty coffee mug on the table. He took note of the phone number on the add and wrote it on a piece of paper for future purposes. He then headed back to the bathroom to take a shower.

After bathing and putting on some fresh clothes, Mike decided to call the pizzeria and see if the job was still opened. But since the apartment he was staying in couldn't afford a phone for each room, he had to head to a payphone which is thankfully nearby the place.

Mike picked up the phone, placed in a coin, punched in the numbers (not literally), and waited for someone to pick up the call.

"Hello, this is Fazbear Entertainment, to whom may I be speaking with?" A friendly male voice said.

"Uh yes, I- um... saw one of your adds on the newspaper and was wondering if the job offering is still available." Mike replied, getting a bit nervous.

"Well yes, I'm glad someone responded to one of our adds. If you want to apply, just head to the pizzeria and I'll meet you there." The voice replied.

"Thanks, uh... just curious, what...uh... happened to the last guy who worked there?" Mike asked out of curiosity.

"Oh him? He sorta... left unexpectedly. Something about the animatronics here-" The man replied but as he talked, another voice talked over.

"Please insert a quarter to continue your call." The female voice said, which came from the payphone.

'Oh sh**' Mike thought as he hurriedly took a quarter out of his pocket and inserted it in the machine.

"-anyways, I'm quite busy right now so just head over to the pizzeria and I'll tell you more about the job, alright?" The man, presumably the boss of the pizzeria, said.

"Alright..." Mike said even though he wanted to hear what the owner was saying about the animatronics.

"And before you or I hang up, what's your name if I may ask?" The voice over at the phone asked.

"My name is Mike, Mike Schmidt." Mike replied.

"Alright Mike, see you at the pizzeria soon!" The voice said before he hanged up the phone. Mike hanged up as well and sighed a bit.

"Well Mike, better prepare yourself for a new job." Mike said to himself as he started to walk down the road. 'Let's hope I can remember where the place is.' Mike thought as he chuckled a bit since he has a condition. A memory disorder if you ask me.

For some odd reason, Mike tends to forget some things which greatly affects what he does daily. Mike thinks the scar on his head was behind his memory loss accompanied by painful headaches on some occasions.

Back with Mike and his walk, as he walked down the path while sometimes asking some people if they knew a pizzeria nearby and cursing himself for forgetting what was the name of the place on the add, he finally reached his destination.

A not-so-large building with a decent amount of parking space stood a couple of meters away from him. A big sign with pictures of some animals and words saying 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' was placed just right above the building's entrance.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Mike read the sign. "Well, this must be the place." Mike added as he walked closer to the place.

**-Chapter End-**

**Well, that ends this story's first chapter. Short but it'll do. Tell me by reviewing if I should go on and make the second chapter and continue the story or not. That'll be greatly appreciated.**

**And please, no haters and flames. I managed to make my anger uncontrollable again which makes me easily to tick off now than usual. I need more space to hold in this anger. So in the meantime, I'm going to play it safe and not go into ANY conflict.**

**Anyways, this is Lj Derp (the Faz one) ,who has now reverted his name back to Lj Damz, signing off!**


	2. The Job

**So... on to the story?**

**•~~•~~•Chapter 2: The Job•~~•~~•**

_After Mike's friends disappeared, Mike was feeling quite lonely in his house. He had no one else to play with since other kids don't like him, and the only person he could talk to was his mother._

_A few days later after the disappearance, little eight year old Mike sat nearby the window as he stared outside, pondering on where could've his friends gone to. Did they all left the neighborhood and moved to another location? Or did they get bored of Mike and started ignoring him? No, that's not possible. They were Mike's best friends, his ONLY friends so they couldn't have leave him so suddenly. As Mike thought about his best friends, his mother stood by the doorway and watched pitifully at her son._

_She too wondered on what happened to her child's friends and felt bad for Mike. They only hanged out for five months and when Mike's friends vanish, she saw the same old Mike she once saw before he met his friends._

_Sad..._

_Lonely..._

_And lost._

_As she watched her son staring outside their window, she decided to cheer him up a little or at least take his mind off of this by talking with him._

_"Mike." She spoke up grabbing Mike's attention, yet not a single word was spoken by Mike._

_"Mike, sweetie, I know it's hard to not get to see your friends anymore," Mike's mom continued as she went near the boy, "But we should learn to move on, find other people to hang out with."_

_Mike still stared outside the window, never bothering to acknowledge his mother. His mom sighed._

_"How about we head over to that pizzeria? After all, today is your birthday. Plus, I invited some of our relatives over for the party there." She said which now got Mike's attention as he looked at her. After a couple seconds of silence, Mike spoke up._

_"Sure thing mom."_

_*At the Pizzeria*_

_When Mike and his mom got to the pizzeria, they were greeted by some of their relatives. Mike was given gifts by his cousins, uncles, and aunts and everything felt... normal._

_As they partied at the pizzeria and celebrated Mike's birthday, Mike himself wasn't really enjoying the party knowing that he doesn't have his friends with him._

_Mike was just sitting down on the table, eating some of his birthday cake as he watched his relatives either dance, eat or play. Boredom soon got over Mike which made him get out of his seat and wander around a bit._

_He decided to go to Kid's Cove since some of his cousins are there and maybe play a bit. But as he walked there, he noticed the broken down animatronic who he now knows was Vixen laying on the ground in the corner near the cove. He also noticed that some of his cousins were messing around with it, breaking and placing pieces on different parts._

_Mike felt a bit bad for the animatronic since it was being disassembled and assembled again only in the wrong parts and decided to go talk to his cousins._

_"Hey guys, are you going to put it back together like how it was supposed to look like?" Mike asked as he went near them._

_"It already does look like this." One of the kids said as he took off one of it's arms off and placed it on a different area._

_"No, I mean like how Freddy looks like." Mike said as he watched his cousins play around._

_"Well this isn't a bear." Another kid said as he took off a piece._

_"Yeah, besides, this is a toy for children." Another one said._

_"Hey, I'm hungry, let's go eat some cake." The kid who first talked to Mike said. The others agreed and they ran towards the dining hall to get some cake. Mike stayed there and just looked at the pile of mess which was supposed to be Vixen._

_After looking at it for a while, Mike picked up an arm which laid on the ground nearby and decided to properly assemble the robot... even if he doesn't know how, but still, it was worth a shot._

_"Let's see..." Mike said to himself as he placed the arm in what he thinks is the right spot. He began to assemble the animatronic and was actually having a bit of fun doing it._

_"I wonder if this thing is on." Mike said as he placed an eyeball on the head... the one which had a fox face since it had two heads, one being a plain robot head. "Maybe there's a switch on this." He added as he began to look for anything that could turn it on. Soon enough, he felt a switch just behind the neck of the animatronic. Mike flipped the switch and sounds of gears whirring and metal moving was heard._

_"It still works." Mike said aloud as he smiled a bit._

_The animatronic looked around a bit as it's arm moved a little. Then it looked at Mike and tilted it's head to the side a bit._

_"Hi!" Mike greeted cheerfully at the animatronic._

_Vixen looked at him for a while before opening it's mouth..._

_Suddenly all Mike saw was darkness and then he heard a faint scream in a couple of minutes, calling his name._

_"Mike!"_

_"Mike!"_

"Mike, my name is Mike Schmidt." Mike said towards an employee of the pizzeria who works behind a desk near the entrance.

"Oh, so you're here for the job offering?" The employee, who was a female, asked.

"Yes I am ma'am." Mike replied as he stood in front of the desk. "So, who's the boss of this place?" He asked as he looked around to see some posters and drawings made by children. The female employee was about to speak when another voice spoke up.

"That would be me." A voice which belonged to a middle-aged man said as he walked towards Mike. "And you must be Mike Schmidt I presume?" The man asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I am sir." Mike replied.

"Please, no need for formalities, just call me Jim." The boss said as he turned and started walking. "Now come follow me Mike and I'll show you around." He said as he walked ahead. Mike followed suit.

Both of them walked and soon came to a large room filled with tables, rowed with chairs, and party hats with kids and parents eating and having fun. Nearby was a big stage that had three animatronic characters playing songs to the children.

"Here we have the Main Hall, where all the fun parties happen at this place." Jim started as he gestured around the place. Mike looked around and noticed the three animatronic characters that were singing on stage.

"Those three are Bonnie the rabbit, Chica the chicken, and Freddy Fazbear himself." Jim said as he pointed to each of the animatronic corresponding to their names.

"Hmm, they seem to make the children happy." Mike said as he took note of the children either singing along or dancing with songs played by the animatronics.

"I know, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and even some adults." Jim said as he started to walk again, Mike followed him as well.

"There's the restrooms if you need to go answer nature's call." Jim said as he and Mike walked past the restrooms. "There's the kitchen, where we prepare pizza to serve to the kids." Jim continued as they both walked past a closed metal door with a small circular window on it and a sign saying 'KITCHEN'.

"Here's the West Hall that leads to the security office." Jim said as he pointed at a long hallway that leads to somewhat a dead end. "Here's the East Hall that leads to the security office and storage closet." Jim added as he pointed to another hallway as they walked which also looked like it lead to a dead end.

"Here is Pirate Cove, where Foxy the pirate fox does his shows." Jim said as he gestured over at a small stage covered by purple curtains.

'Foxy the pirate fox? Sounds quite familiar.' Mike thought but his thoughts were disturbed when he noticed a sign in front of the curtains saying 'SORRY! OUT OF ORDER'.

"Um... excuse me, but why does the sign say 'Out of Order'?" Mike asked as curiosity got the best of him.

"Um... well you see, Foxy sorta... got a new jaw and it's still being tested to see if it works well." Jim replied as he continued to walk.

"Oh." Mike said although he wanted to here more of the story.

"Also, fun fact is that Foxy is the only animatronic that never changed here for he never got any upgrades and such. A few repairs and replacement of parts but he never got an upgrade. He's been here since 1985 I think." The boss said as both of them came in a room with heads of animatronics and a endoskeleton sitting on a table.

"Here's Backstage, well, not really back stage." Jim said as he showed Mike the spare heads. "This is where we keep the animatronics' spare parts." He added as he dusted off a Fazbear head.

"Geez, doesn't someone clean this room?" Mike asked as he noticed dust and some cobwebs around.

"Well yeah, but he comes in every week." Jim replied as he walked out. "Now let's go see the security office, the office that you'd be working in." He said as he and Mike walked down the East Hall to a small room which has two doorways, one leading to the West Hall and one leading to the East.

"Kinda small but we're on a tight budget right now." Jim said as he showed Mike in. As Mike examined the room, he noticed that each doorway had buttons saying 'Door' and 'Light'.

"What does these do?" Mike asked as he got closer to the buttons and pressed the 'Door' button, making a large blast-proof door close on the doorway, almost hitting Jim.

"Woah careful there, you almost squished me. The 'Door' buttons is for the doors of this room and the 'Light' buttons is for the light in the halls in each side." Jim said as he pressed the door button again to open it up and then press the light button to demonstrate what it does.

"But don't overuse these for it wastes power." He added as he pressed the button to turn off the light.

"What do you mean 'it wastes power'?" Mike asked as he gave a questioning look.

"Well, you heard me a while ago say that this place has a tight budget right? So, every time the pizzeria closes, the main power would be switched off leaving only the backup power that has limited time usage to power the place, mostly the security office." Jim explained, "So at night, don't overuse them... it gets pretty dark here without any light."

"Oh okay, so... am I hired?" Mike said, quite uneasy.

"That is if you want the job." Jim replied casually.

"Wait, so no résumés or certain skills to apply for this?" Mike asked again since jobs aren't handed out this easily.

"Nope. We just need someone to look over the place at night. How hard can it be?" Jim replied as he stood by the doorway.

"Alright, I'm taking the job." Mike said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Great, your shift starts at 12:00 midnight and ends 6:00 in the morning. Don't be late on your first night." Jim said as he held out his hand and smiled.

"12:00. Got it." Mike said as he shook Jim's hand.

*Few Minutes Later, Mike's Apartment*

The time was now 7:39 PM, still far from 12. Mike was busy cleaning his closet and arranging his clothes. He has just gotten his uniform for the night shift and was about to place it in the closet with his other clothes until he noticed that the closet was just plain messy. But as he moved some shoeboxes out to have some space, he came across an old shoebox with crayon writings on the cover.

'Mike's Adventure Box' the writing said which sounded quite familiar to Mike but since his name is on the box then that must be his just that he forget about it because of his memory problem.

Mike opened up the box to reveal some very old toys, drawings, and pictures. He picked up one of the small toys and he realized that these were his childhood stuff.

"I can't believe I still have this." Mike said to himself as he tried to remember some of the memories he had, but the memories he saw were all blurry and vague. As he looked through his childhood stuff and tried to remember the memories, a picture caught Mike's eye.

He took the picture out of the box to see 5 children. One almost looked like him so he presumed it was him when he was a child, but the other kids were familiar to Mike yet he just couldn't put his finger on it. He decided to take out his wallet and place the picture in there so that he might remember them as he looked at the picture more. He then resumed to clean up the closet.

*11:53 PM, at the Pizzeria *

Mike arrived at the pizzeria a couple of minutes before his shift. When he got there, he saw a guy who has the same uniform as him waiting at the entrance.

"Ah, so you must be Mike, the night watch." The guy greeted as he went near him. "I'm Bill, the day watch." He said as he held out his hand to shake.

"Nice meeting you Bill." Mike greeted as he shook his hand. As they did this, Bill noticed Mike's scar on his head since Mike's cap wasn't pulled down.

"Eh, what's with the..." Bill started as he gestured over at his left eyebrow and made a line towards the top right of his forehead.

"Oh that..." Mike said as he pulled down his cap to cover it. "It's just a scar I got before... I don't know how since I can't remember." He added.

"Oh well, better start your shift." Bill said as he showed Mike some keys. "Here's the keys to the place, hope you have a good night." He added as he handed the keys to Mike and walked away, not before patting good luck to Mike.

"Alright, see you later." Mike said as he entered the pizzeria and headed to the security office. As he walked to the office, Jim was right about the place being really dark without lights. The only lights Mike saw was from the security office and some in the hall, one of which was a bit busted.

As soon as Mike got to the office, he sat down on the seat and noticed a tablet on the table. He picked it up to see that it was showing the camera feed of the main stage and it showed where the other cameras are. It also showed how much power was left in the building and the power usage. Apparently, the cameras uses power.

As Mike used the camera a bit, a phone rang which almost caught him by surprise.

**-Chapter End-**

**Well, this turned out shorter than last chapter. And last chapter didn't get any reviews on whether or not to continue but I still continued.**

**If you guys (and gals) want to, you could review and tell me your opinions on the story or whether or not to stop right here and delete the story.**

**Anyways, this is LjDamz1119 signing off.**


End file.
